


a game of cat and mouse

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, DICE is closer to Kokichi's organization of 10000, Detectives, Flirting, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Despair AU, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: AU. As Shuichi gets closer to uncovering the identity of D.I.C.E.'s leader and bringing the organization down, he is ambushed by a member of D.I.C.E.... A member that just so happens to be the Ultimate Supreme Leader.





	a game of cat and mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story, I started this story before I even thought of the other two oumasai fics I have posted so I don't know what happened there lmao anyways, this is an AU story I thought of while playing through ndrv3 that has Ultimates but no despair. I hope I did this short idea justice. Enjoy~

* * *

_"They'll call our crimes a work of art_  
_You'll never take us alive_  
_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_  
_Partners in crime._ "

* * *

 

Ultimate Detective Shuichi Saihara is _exhausted_. The clock creeps towards 2 AM with little regard for Shuichi’s silent plea that time would stop. The case he’s working on is ridiculously convoluted and even with Kirigiri’s supervision and help, it’s a tough nut to crack.

What began as a string of seemingly unrelated petty crimes has since snowballed into high-profile criminal cases. Bank heists, exotic animal smuggling, corporate fraud, international, national and marine crimes – even a bizarre case involving the Imperial Princess’s _fox_ that stole _8 billion yen_ worth of gems from the Imperial vault – all of which are inexplicably tied back to D.I.C.E.

And somehow, Shuichi is expected to deduce who the leader of D.I.C.E. is. The organization is elusive, cunning and always six or seven steps ahead of the police. Two _Ultimate Detectives_ have yet to determine a single _branch_ of D.I.C.E. let alone the leader’s identity.

This case has been going on for seven months now. _213 sleepless nights and counting._

Shuichi stretches. Bones in his neck and spine crack loudly in the empty office.

“You should head home soon,” Kirigiri says as she places a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. “It’ll still be here in the morning.”

“I just feel like if I leave now, D.I.C.E. will slip another fifty steps away,” Shuichi says, nodding to thank Kirigiri for the coffee. It’s black, bitter and honestly repulsive but he drinks half of it without complaint.

There’s a sort of wistful curl to Kirigiri’s mouth. “How can you possibly solve the case sleep deprived?”

“You’re still here, Kirigiri-senpai.”

She flicks the rim of his hat upwards. “To make sure _you_ get home.”

He blushes. She doesn't say anything else as she retreats to her office. Shuichi turns back to his work with the scent of her lavender tea lingering in his nostrils. Ever since she reconnected and married her high school classmate, Makoto Naegi, she’s been softer.  

Shuichi molds his hands to the mug as he leans back in his chair and observes his growing suspect board. Some of his coworkers have mentioned how impossible it is to understand the purple string links between the clues Shuichi has complied over the months. Some have even complained that his suspect board is usually so straight-forward even an idiot could follow it – Shuichi chalks it up to the complicated nature of the case.

Staring at the board is like an itch he can’t scratch. Like someone cut out a slice from the middle of a pie. Like doing a thousand-piece puzzle, getting to the end and finding out there is only a single piece missing.

Either way he feels a headache coming on.

He gulps back the last of his coffee. The most recent case file openly mocks him. A bank heist (surmounting to a sum total loss of over 500 million yen) with a single surviving surveillance image of a big man in a clown mask and D.I.C.E.’s signature checkered scarf giving the camera the middle finger.

It’s like they walked and the tellers willingly handed over millions to these checkered clowns. He just didn’t get it. It was _too_ easy.

Shuichi tosses the file into his drawer in a huff. If he stares at that file any longer he’ll pull his hair out.

His eyes burn as though he’s been staring the sun for three hours. _Maybe Kirigiri-senpai is right_.

2:30 AM.

After rubbing his eyes, he stands up and pretends like there aren’t white spots blurring his vision as he says goodnight to Kirigiri. Once she promises she’ll head home soon herself Shuichi takes the lonely trek home.

He’s thankful he lives close enough to his office that he can walk home but his limbs feel like lead.

Despite how heavy his body feels and how he plans on collapsing the moment he’s home, he decides to stop at Family Mart first. He gets a couple of sweets, some sodas and a few gyoza to stave off his hunger.

From there it is just a short five-minute walk home.

His legs ache by the time he’s climbed the stairs to his fifth-storey apartment. Shuichi unlocks his door with thoughts of the case swirling in his head. D.I.C.E. is getting more confident, sloppier, it’s only a matter of time before they mess –

“You’re getting careless, Mister Detective~”

Before Shuichi has time to react there’s a body pressing into his from behind, shoving him into the apartment.

“Wha–” the bag slips from his hand after he’s pushed hard against the wall. Fumbling in the dark, Shuichi struggles against his assailant.

The assailant laughs, trails his fingers down Shuichi’s arm and smoothly claps a pair of handcuffs on his wrists.

“What’ll you do now _Saihara-chan_?” the voice is sweet in his ear.

Shuichi pushes back hard and the laughter rings out behind him – _nishishi._ He turns around with his heart in his throat.

“Who are you?”

“Your dream man Saihara-chan.”

The assailant flicks the light on. Wild purple hair and a telling checkered scarf was all the clues Shuichi needed. A genuine D.I.C.E. member has handcuffed him in his entry way.

Great.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Shuichi says cautiously.

The man slides his hands behind his head. “I have many names. Some better than others. A cool one I got once was The Checkered Dev–”

Shuichi’s eyebrow arches. “You’re lying.”

“Mm I’m surprised you saw through that. I guess you wouldn’t be called the Ultimate Detective otherwise.” He’s grinning. Slowly he walks into Shuichi’s bubble. “I’m Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader of D.I.C.E.!” He touches Shuichi’s jaw. “But you already knew that, right, _Shumai_?”

Shuichi laughs softly, leaning into Kokichi’s touch. “I hate that nickname.”

Kokichi’s fingers slide down Shuichi’s neck. He grips his necktie to pull him closer.

Kokichi’s lips are upon him, kissing him, an unyielding force with an aggressive tongue.

He pulls at his restraints hopelessly.

Pressing into Shuichi again, Kokichi tangles his fingers in Shuichi’s hair. Their hips bump and Shuichi gasps.

“Stop working so late,” Kokichi mutters as he kisses along Shuichi’s jaw.

“I, _aah_ , have to make sure, _mmm_ , _someone_ doesn’t get caught,” Shuichi says, his voice catching when Kokichi sucks on his neck.

One moment Kokichi has him pinned against the wall and the next Shuichi’s on the floor with his legs wrapped around Kokichi’s waist. The handcuffs dig into his wrists. Kokichi lifts his hips to alleviate his discomfort.

His finger traces Shuichi’s lips. There’s a downright devious grin on his face. “You’re a terrible detective – so corrupt.”

Shuichi parts his lips and Kokichi slides his finger into his mouth. His face feels like it’s on fire as he sucks on Kokichi’s finger.

Pulling his finger from Shuichi’s mouth with a pop, he drags it down Shuichi’s jaw. It leaves a wet path. Kokichi dives back in to kiss him like he wants to suck the air from Shuichi’s lungs.

Kissing Kokichi is intoxicating. He is unyielding, merciless and skillful. Shuichi is putty at the mercy of Kokichi’s talented tongue and wandering fingers.

“O—Ouma-kun, wa—wait,” Shuichi gasps out as Kokichi lips leave a blazing trail along his jaw. Kokichi hums, sucking a hickey on the underside of Shuichi’s chin. “I’m _tired_. And hungry.” As if to prove his point, his stomach rumbles.

Kokichi pulls away from Shuichi’s neck licking his lips. “You have worked hard for my sake, haven’t you my beloved Saihara-chan?” He says this as his fingers continue their ministrations down Shuichi’s sides. It’s ticklish; Shuichi squirms. Kokichi rolls his hips into Shuichi’s, rubbing his erection against Shuichi’s hardening length.

Shuichi groans. “ _Ouma_ -kun,” he says exacerbated.

Kokichi merely laughs, leans back in to nibble Shuichi’s earlobe. “I’ll be quick.”

Rolling his eyes, Shuichi gives in. “Fine, but take the handcuffs off.”

“I love you Saihara-chan!” Kokichi chirps, removing the handcuffs in a single movement. Shuichi’s pants follow closely after. Kokichi flips him over, pressing his cheek into the hardwood and with a stuttering gasp, Shuichi blindly grasps at the floor as Kokichi fingers him open.

An hour later, Shuichi tears into his cold, convenience store food with his knees drawn up against his chest. He’s so hungry he doesn’t even care that he’ll probably get crumbs all over their bed. Kokichi sucks back both of the Phantas Shuichi bought.

“I’m planning another heist,” Kokichi says, absently as he toes Shuichi’s thigh.

Shuichi swats his foot away. “That’s just more work for me.”

Laughing, Kokichi swoops in and steals a bite of his gyoza. “Don’t be grumpy Saihara-chan!”

“You said you’d be quick!” Shuichi snaps.

He hates how cute Kokichi’s pouting face is. “But you’re just so cute Saihara-chan I couldn’t help myself.”

If Shuichi blushes, he hides his face before Kokichi can see. “Can’t you put it off? I have some time off this weekend and we’ll be able to spend it together if you wait. Otherwise I’ll have to work all weekend.”

“Hmm…” Kokichi hums. “Only if you admit it’s because you’re lonely.”

Shuichi buries his face against his knees. His face is red and his heart is hammering against his ribcage. It’s so embarrassing that Kokichi can so easily read him but Shuichi is still left guessing whether or not Kokichi is lying. Although, with how affectionate and demanding Kokichi is, he’s starting to figure him out.

Kokichi’s fingers twitch the longer Shuichi is silent. Shuichi’s lips quirk upwards. He loops his arms around Kokichi’s neck, pressing his full weight into him and knocking him onto his back. He kisses the corner of Kokichi’s mouth.

“I’m lonely,” he says. Shuichi’s chest tightens at the amazing look of pure wonder that creeps onto Kokichi’s face. “I love you.” His face is so unbelievably hot but the indescribable expression crossing Kokichi’s face makes it all worth it. It burns itself in Shuichi’s memory.

“For you, Saihara-chan,” Kokichi says breathlessly, “I’ll wait.” He flips them over so Shuichi is the one pressed into the mattress. “But you’ll have to make it worth my while.”

They’re kissing again; Shuichi doesn’t sleep much.

* * *

 

“Saihara?” Kirigiri says the next morning as Shuichi digs through his desk drawer. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m just looking for – ah, there it is,” Shuichi says, pulling out the case file from yesterday. “I forgot I put it in here and I tossed some older paperwork in there without thinking.” He absently thumbs through the file. He hopes Kirigiri won’t notice it’s thinner than it was yesterday.

Kirigiri smiles and it disarms Shuichi. “Be more careful next time.” She hands him another file. “We’ve got intel into the next robbery. Someone tipped us off – what do you think, it’s pretty suspicious, isn’t it?”

Shuichi reads over the file carefully as Kirigiri perches on the edge of his desk, observing him. The bank is a subsidiary branch of the Togami Banks – it’s small without a lot of assets. “I think it’s worth investigating into. Even if it’s a false lead, we can’t ignore it.” _Nothing D.I.C.E. would actually be interesting though._

Kirigiri nods. “I’ll get some people working on it. Can you add some notes to it and bring it to me as soon as possible?”

“Yes.”

With that, Kirigiri pushes off his desk and returns to her office. Shuichi stares down at the blank manila folder for a long moment before getting to work.

He feels a little guilty for sending his co-workers on a wild goose chase but he won’t let Kokichi go to jail. And although he doesn’t agree with _all_ of D.I.C.E.’s methods, he does agree with their goals. Shuichi has seen the other side of this case, has seen the good that has come from D.I.C.E.’s crimes. It’s completely amoral but he’s in too deep now to stop.

In swift, carefully trained movements, Shuichi methodically modifies evidence in a way that you would only notice if you were looking for it. _Ouma-kun’s sleight of hand training is really paying off_ , he thinks as he slips some pieces of evidence in his pockets.

The weight in his chest is heavy as he delivers the falsified evidence to Kirigiri. She pages through it and praises him.

The weekend comes much faster than Shuichi anticipates and, true to his word, Kokichi’s heist doesn’t happen.

Shuichi wakes up, slowly and feeling suffocated, late in the afternoon on Saturday with Kokichi wrapped around him like a koala. A bit of Kokichi’s drool is dried on Shuichi’s cheek – his face wrinkles.

“Ouma-kun, wake up,” Shuichi mumbles, jostling Kokichi until he groans.

“Five more minutes, Saihara-chan,” he rasps and hugs Shuichi tighter. Against his better judgement, Shuichi’s eyes flutter shut as he rather easily gives in.

Kokichi smiles against Shuichi’s forehead. For the next hour, they drift in and out of sleep as the sun shudders closer to the horizon. Warm, happy and deliriously in love, Shuichi stays nuzzled against Kokichi until their growling stomachs haul them from sleep.

Still, they laze about in bed with some snacks hidden in their bedside drawers, kissing occasionally despite some horrible morning breath. And cuddling. So much so that Shuichi wonders if he’ll ever feel normal again without Kokichi in his arms.

It isn’t until they hear the faint blare of sirens that the illusion around them shatters. Shuichi’s heart sinks and Kokichi draws him against his chest as he trembles so hard he’s worried he’ll vomit.

The sound of the sirens grows louder.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm I wonder if the twist was good or if it just completely came out of the left field. IDK it's late and I'm satisfied with this. I wonder if they got arrested............ ;) Anyways, thanks for reading! 
> 
>  I also listened to the song Partners in Crime like 500 million times while writing this hence the quote lmao
> 
> ~~(I would have liked to expand upon this story more but my creativity has taken a beating so I'm just going with the flow for now until I can write the way I want too.)~~
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://emeraldgalaxies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
